Sparkles
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Percy might just be a little bit in love with this brilliant book. So much that he has to tell Nico about it.


**Hi. Chocky is here yet again with another story.**

**Yes this is another story that I wrote for my friend. She's Clarkygirl if you want to have a look at her stuff. She's brilliant.**

**Anyway, there might be a bit of Twilight bashing. Sorry Twihards. I'm OK with Twilight (I have read them) but Clarky isn't so yes. And I doubt Nico is either.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sparkles**

"Nico!" Percy excitedly ran into the Hades cabin, clutching a thick black book to his chest. He had just finished reading the best book ever written in the history of books and scrolls (a Greek translation of the book though) and desperately wanted to confirm his theory.

"Go away." The prince of darkness grumbled. He was clearly trying to sleep, Percy could see, but but the brother of all horses had to know. It was a matter of life and death, quite literaly.

"No! You have to wake up. I have to tell you all about this brilliant and fantastic piece of fiction." Percy squealed. He was aware of the fact that he was acting extremely strangely but that wasn't surprising really. Reading this book changed his life completely, for the better.

"Go away."

"But I have to tell you about this book. You have to know, Nico. You have to know."

"Fine. Tell me." Nico said groggily. He sat up reluctantly, glaring at the other demigod while clearly trying his hardest not to fall asleep again.

"Well, basically it's a book Lacy gave to me. It's called Twilight." Percy stated. He could see that Nico's death glare harderned when he told Nico the name of the best series ever created ever.

"I don't want to listen anymore." Nico coldly declared and then proceeded to shut his eyes so he could succumb to sleep. Percy stepped forward in order to shake the smaller boy awake. Nico had to know about this book. And Percy_ had_ to know the truth.

"Go away." Nico said while Percy was shaking him awake, gently.

"No. Not until I tell you all about this amazing book."

"No. Hazel said that Annabeth said that Piper said that Twilight was a rubbish series. And when it comes to romance novels, Piper's never wrong. So go away and let me sleep." The son of Hades groaned while still laying down, trying to sleep.

"B-but." Percy was sporting a stunned, goldfish like expression on his features. How dare Nico insult the best book ever. And Piper too. Perhaps Percy should have a word with Piper about the series.

"Fine." Nico sat up, still clearly tired even though the midday sun was shining down upon camp outside of the gloomy Hades cabin.

"So basically, Bella moves to Washington and meets Edward and his weird family. She realises that he's not an actual human but rather a vampire and they fall in love while other vampires try to kill her. Fortunately, Edward sparkles in the sun rather than burns and he can also read everyone's minds except for hers." Percy was grinning after he had finished his excited mini speech. The book was brilliant. A work of genius. Someone should have really given Stephanie Meyer an award. Or maybe instead every single award ever to exist.

"Wait. Edward sparkles?" Nico asked with a hint of confusion. Percy grinned at this. Soon he could find out the truth.

"Yes. He sparkles in the sunlight. I know that vampires are supposed to be burnt in the sunlight but not these vampires. They sparkle. Which got me thinking-"

"Careful. You might hurt yourself." Nico joked.

"You remind me a lot of Edward."

"I do?" Nico gasped melodramatically.

"Yes. You always hide out in your cabin, as though you're scared of the sun. And you always wear black. And you hate dogs."

"That's cause I'm a cat person. The only dogs I like are Cerberus and Mrs O'Leary."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in the sun. Which makes me think... You must be a vampire." The son of Poseidon declared.

Percy was proud of his brilliant and genius observation. Never again could anyone call Percy oblivious. However Nico started to laugh uncontrollably. "You think I'm a vampire." He giggled.

"Yes. Come on." Percy grabbed the son of Hades' arm and dragged him out of his bed and out of the cabin at full speed. Luckily the doors were open so Percy could get out easily. The same couldn't have been said for Nico who was clearly being bashed by random things in his cabin, all because Percy really wanted to know. He kind of felt bad for the pain but remembered how amazing the book was and how brilliant the vampires were. He couldn't wait until he got his hands of New Moon.

"Ouch." The two boys were finally out of the gloomy and dark cabin and in the sunshine. Apollo's chariot was right above the camp so today was very bright, sunny and hot. The skies were blue without any fluffy white clouds at all. The day was perfect for Percy's experiment. He turned around to look at the Ghost King but instantly regretted it.

But the results disagreed with Percy's hypothesis. Nico didn't sparkle in the sunlight. In fact, he didn't change at all in the sunlight.

"Damn. So you aren't a vampire?"

"No. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes." Percy sighed and Nico walked back to the cabin and slammed the door shut loudly. Percy was left outside to stare at all the cabins surrounding him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend Lacy exiting the bright pink doll house like cabin. The Aphrodite cabin. Most tried to avoid the cabin but he didn't. He visited the Aphrodite cabin as frequently as he visited the Hades cabin. When Lacy saw him standing outside the Hades cabin, she ran straight towards him, her frilly pink skirt flailing about and her blonde hair flying too behind her.. He could see she was clutching a thick black book the her chest for dear life.

"Perc_y_!" She squealed once she reached him.

"Lacy." He smiled back.

"I managed to get this from Mitchell." She thrust the black book into his arms. Looking down, he saw the infamous white flower covered in blood. It was the cover of the New Moon instalment of the Twilight saga.

Percy started to squeak in a high pitched manner excitedly. "Thanks Lacy." He said and ran towards the cabin with the book in tow so he could start reading the book and find out whether his OTP (Bella and Edward) survived.

**~0~**

"What the Hades? Bella jumped off a cliff?" Percy screeched angrily three hours later. He was sitting on his bed in the blue cabin, absorbed by the novel so much that he didn't notice a worried Annabeth peeking inside the cabin. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics and shut the door, careful to not make any sound. "What is this trash?"


End file.
